


and the rising tide is under my skin

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [42]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Dinah and she fucks like a tease, kisses like the wild thing Steph's been looking for since before she left Bruce and the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the rising tide is under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> ohmcgee decided it's about time we brought the girls into this.

"I love your work," she says, smiling like a movie star, like one of those people in Tim's photographs.

Steph backs up to keep the pool of blood off her shoes. They cost a couple of thousand dollars, or at least she thinks so. She'd have to ask the person she stole them from, and they're not exactly able to talk these days.

"I've got a job for you, if you want," the woman says. She's blonde and beautiful, heels and fishnets, dressed all in black.

"Are you a cop?" Steph asks, even though she knows the answer. No cop has ever learned to move as quickly as _she_ does when she presses Steph back against cold brick and _grins_.

"Honey," she says. "No."

Her name is Dinah and she fucks like a tease, kisses like the wild thing Steph's been looking for since before she left Bruce and the boys. Her mouth is perfect, her hands deadly, and Steph spreads her legs without a thought for propriety or the dead body just a few feet away from them.

When Steph shudders and comes she drops to her knees like a girl in church, pushes Dinah's short skirt up and her panties down, sucks on her clit until Dinah laughs and moans and pulls her hair until it _hurts_ , then pulls some more.

"That's it," Dinah tells her. She throws her head back when he comes but Steph doesn't stop, can't stop, keeps fucking her until her face and fingers are soaked and the only thing she can smell is Dinah.

She finally leans back, and Dinah smiles down at her, pets her hair and says, "Was that a yes, then?"

_That was anything you want_ , Steph doesn't say. She grins up at Dinah and says, "Absolutely."

 

*

 

Steph meets the other girls gradually. There's Harley and Ivy, who grow or buy most of their drug trade. Ivy doesn't seem to like her - or anyone - very much, but Harley pulls her into a hug the first time she sees her. Steph starts to go on the defensive, but Harley says, " _Relax_. Just 'cause we're killers don't mean we can't be _friendly_."

She ends up hanging out with Harley a lot, smoking weed and painting each other's nails, making out with their hands down each other's shorts. Harley teaches her how to shoot a gun and Ivy teaches her how to grow weed that puts you on the _ceiling_ , and Dinah -

She's just trying not to follow Dinah around like a lost puppy, most of the time.

"You have a natural talent, Steph," Dinah tells her. She kisses the back of Steph's neck while she holds onto Steph with one hand, fucks her with her fingers with the other. They're on the roof of one of Dinah's buildings, looking down at the city below.

"Maybe," Steph breathes out. "But I want to know everything. I want you to _teach_ me."

"Such dedication," Dinah says, laughing. "Where were you years ago when I was carving my way to the top?"

"I'm seventeen," Steph reminds her. "So, you know, probably…"

"Right," Dinah says. "Still," she says, "It would've been nice to have you around," and Steph gets that warm glow like when Dinah calls her and says, _I need you_. She feels important, wanted, feels _right_.

She screams when she comes, loud enough to wake the whole city, and the only thing that could make this better is blood on her hands.

 

*

 

Dinah kills like poetry. One moment there's a person, and the next there's blood and a body. She uses martial arts Steph's never heard of, rarely uses any weapon besides her hands and the heel of her boots.

"Everyone has their own way of doing things," Dinah says. "Knives suit you. They're an extension of you. Me, I learned to make my body a weapon."

And it's true, Steph knows. There isn't one part of Dinah that couldn't kill her if she wanted. Some days Steph thinks she'd be perfectly fine with it.

 

*

"You'll never be this good," Cassandra tells her during their first lesson, and it's not arrogance, but fact. She moves like something superhuman, like gravity and physics have different meanings for her than they do for Steph.

She knocks Steph to the ground five times, ten, before Steph can even get a move off.

"This isn't fair," Steph says. "You're like, part-robot."

"No," Cassandra says. "But if you hit me even once, Dinah says there's a reward for you." She says it like she has no idea what it could mean. She's unnerving. Terrifying. Steph bets even Dinah can barely get near her.

It takes almost a straight hour, but finally Steph manages to graze her by throwing one of her knives. No one said _that_ wasn't allowed, and Steph is one hell of a knife-thrower. She learned from Dick once, during her short spell with all of them.

Cassandra looks down at the scratch on her arm, then smiles up at Steph. Maybe it's a smile. Mostly it looks dead creepy, and Steph knows some would call _her_ creepy. "Well done," Cass says. She gets Steph back by knocking her to the floor, but at least at the end of it Dinah is there to clean her up.

"That wasn't fair," Steph tells her, pouting.

"No," Dinah agrees. She pushes Steph's hair back, kisses the bruise on her forehead. She pulls Steph into her lap then and kisses her all over, stripping off Steph's shirt and kissing between her breasts, the scar between them.

"I want you to be fearless," Dinah says. She sucks Steph's tits and Steph whines, grinds against her leg. "Even against Cassandra."

"Even," Steph says. Dinah's teeth graze her nipple and she pushes her hand down Steph's sweatpants, two long fingers pushing into her. "Even against you?"

"Well," Dinah says. She looks up at her and grins. "Maybe not _that_."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [is it ever gonna be enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256867) by [ohmcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee)




End file.
